You Sang To Me
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: what happens when taichi and sora break up? other than my complete joy, of course ^^


Title: You Sang To Me  
Author: Miyama Ishida  
Lyrics: Mark Anthony   
Rating: PG 13  
  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see  
I was falling into love  
Yes I was crashing into love  
  
Taichi ran the past few days through his head. He didn't understand at all what Sora had told him, although her main message was clear: she wasn't interested. But all her signals were telling him the opposite. How could she tell him that she didn't want him when he knew she did? He moved from his bed and sat near the open window. He ran his hand through his mess of tangled hair, left unbrushed for three days, and breathed in the cool night air. He looked down to the wet pavement. It would be so easy to end it all, he thought. He leaned out and closed his eyes, felt the rain soak his hair and make it heavy, causing it to lay on his shoulders. He pulled his head back into the room. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Heartbreak, yes. But in a way, relief. As if a burden had been lifted and his true goal could be accomplished. But what in the world was that goal? It had always been Sora, ever since those 'days of destiny' as Daisuke had so jokingly called them. He ached all over from emotional pain, and frustration, and being alone for three days. He sighed, and pushed the damp strands of chestnut hair out of his eyes and wandered over to the bed. He glanced at the answering machine. Five new messages. Maybe one would be from her, he thought, picked up the machine and sat on the bed. He rewound the tape. The first message was from Hikari, telling him she wouldn't be visiting like usual, she had to take Kaiko, her eldest, to a mother daughter soccer camp for the weekend. He chuckled, thinking of his poor sister, in the rain, trying to keep up with a bunch of ten year olds in a game she liked to watch, but hated to play. Second was a telemarketer, he erased that. Third was his boss, calling him in for yesterday. Taichi erased it and sighed. Fourth was Daisuke, asking to borrow his car. Taichi actually considered it for a moment before shaking his head and saving the message. He'd call him later and tell him no, like always. Last message. Taichi held his breath. When the tape began, it wasn't the sweet, happy, musical voice of the now twenty five year old Sora, but the deep, strong comforting sound of Yamato. "Hey Tai-kun," he started, "phone me when you get this and tell me what's wrong. And don't pretend that there isn't because I know you and you never shut up for more than ten minutes without duct tape." Taichi chuckled. "Seriously, phone me. I get worried. Besides, you have to tell me, I'm your best friend. It's my job to meddle in your affairs. Yamato." Taichi put the machine back on the table by his bed and lay down. Yamato, you've always been there… Taichi sat up and picked up the phone.  
  
Of all the words you said to me  
About "Life" "The Truth" and "Being Free"  
Yeah you sang to me  
Oh how you sang to me  
  
Yamato grabbed his towel and dashed out the bathroom door, dripping water all over the pale carpet. He leaned over the couch and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello? Hello? You're still there, right?" Yamato heard the caller chuckle.  
"Hey Yama." Taichi replied.   
"You haven't called me that in years." Yamato walked around the couch and sat down, forgetting the towel on the floor.  
"Are you busy?"  
"Not really. Just finished taking a shower."  
"Let me guess. You're now sitting on your couch in the nude."  
"Yeah." Yamato grinned.  
"I told her." Yamato heard Taichi try to hold back tears.   
"If you want, I'll hire someone to kill her for you. I know this girl, Miyama, who's a close friend of mine and she'll do whatever-" Taichi interrupted him.  
"No. I love her Yamato. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do."   
"Well, tell me what she said." Taichi took a deep breath.  
"She said that she loved me, but not the way I want her to."  
"Tai-kun…"  
"She also said that she wasn't the one that I want."   
"Tai-kun, how do you feel, right now, as I'm speaking to you?"   
"I feel like my insides have been sucked out of my body and I'm being eaten from the inside out."  
"Oh gee, thanks."  
"Yama. You know I mean from what's happened over the past few days."  
"Tai-kun, take a deep breath." Yamato heard Taichi breathe in slowly. "Now think of what your life would be like if you thought of Sora as only your friend, and nothing more."   
"Yama, I-"  
"Tai-kun, don't say anything until I tell you to, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Now imagine you and me last summer, when we were working at the pool. Remember how much fun we had?"   
"Yeah."   
"Just relaxing in the sun, feeling the heat, listening to the sound of children playing in the water." Yamato grinned at the thought.   
"Yeah." Taichi did the same.   
"See? You don't need Sora to enjoy life!"  
"But if Sora won't have me, then who will? Sora is the nicest person, and if she won't-"  
"Tai-kun, listen to me! You don't need Sora. You are a good person. You're a great person! And if she won't have you, then she's an idiot! It's her loss. And if she can't see that, then she needs to get her eyes checked."   
"Really?"  
"Tai-kun, you are my best friend. Of all the people on the planet, if I had to pick someone to spend the rest of my life with, then it would be you."  
"Yama?"   
"You heard me."  
"Yama…" Taichi smiled on his end of the line.   
"I'm gonna put some clothes on now. I'm soaking my couch." Yamato chuckled. Taichi nodded, even though he knew Yamato couldn't see him.   
"Okay."   
"I'll talk to you later, alright?"   
"Yeah."   
"Don't hesitate to call me. Even if it's one o'clock in the morning. Okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." Taichi replied. Yamato put down the receiver when he heard the click at Taichi's end. He picked up his towel and headed to his room.   
"Tai-kun. If only I could tell you how much I want to make you happy."   
  
Girl I live for how you make me feel,  
So I question all this being real  
'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love  
  
Taichi lay down on his bed, thinking of what Yamato said.   
'Of all the people on the planet, if I had to pick someone to spend the rest of my life with, then it would be you.'  
Did Yamato really mean that? Well of course he did, he said so. But why did it make him feel so much better? Taichi sat up and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge. All he had was an empty egg carton and some sour milk. He didn't really care before, but all of a sudden Taichi was hungry. I wonder what Yamato's eating… he mused. He always has something good. Taichi sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Maybe I should go over there and see. Tai shook his head. No, Yamato wouldn't want me intruding right now. But then, he did say call any time. Taichi grinned.   
'Don't hesitate to call me. Even if it's one o'clock in the morning. Okay?'  
He seemed so adamant about it. Like he needed me to call or something. But why would he need me to call? Taichi chuckled at the idea. Yamato needing me. That's a novel idea. Heh. Taichi laughed at himself for a moment, then suddenly stopped. Yama needs me… naw, that's ridiculous. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was thinking. He always invites me to everything. He always wants me there. When he had his first major concert, he made sure I was in the front row. When he had the cook off at school, he made me accept the award with him on stage, saying he could do it without my support. But he doesn't need me like that. He just wants me there cuz I'm his best friend! Taichi stood up and walked to the living room. He grabbed a picture album that was on the table. Opening it, he glanced at the pictures. He was one when they came back from the digital world the first time. All the 'originals' as Daisuke called them gathered at Sora's house for her birthday party. Sora was blowing out the candles on her cake, Taichi between her and Yamato. Taichi was looking at the cake and Sora, but Yamato was looking at him. Taichi turned the page. Pictures of them helping the next set of destined. Daisuke holding a soccer ball. Ken grinning with wormon in his arms. A rare pic of Iori making a stupid face. A pic of Taichi, Sora and Yamato in the park. Sora holding Taichi's hand. Yamato had a grin on his face. But he looks sad at the same time, Taichi mused. Every pic he saw of him and Yamato, Yama had this look on his face. Like he was happy that I was happy, but not happy himself. Taichi shook his head. Either I'm really depressed and looking for things that aren't there, or I'm the most blind person in the world! He hit himself on the head a few times, muttering 'baka baka baka' with each hit. Taichi's next thought made him freeze. Yamato might love me. Yamato, my best friend, might be in love with me.   
"Yamato Ishida might love me." Taichi flinched a bit, not from the idea, but because he didn't realize he was talking out loud. Grabbing his shoes, ignoring his jacket, Taichi left, pausing only a second to lock the door behind him. He had no idea what he was going to say when he got to Yamato's, but he had to say something. The faint hope that someone might love him made him step quickly. The idea that it might be Yamato made him run.   
  
This day seems made for you and me   
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Yeah you sang to me  
Oh you sang to me  
  
Yamato chuckled at himself. He had put his sweater on backwards, and the tag was sticking out. Pulling off the black fabric, he switched it around. He walked into his living room, and shook his head. His couch was still wet, although Taichi had called thirty minutes ago.   
"Maybe if I got my hairdryer…" he said to himself, but was cut short when he hear a knock at the door.   
"just a second." He called out, jogging a few steps to the door. He opened it, rain pouring on the figure standing just outside his house.   
"Taichi? What are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch your death of cold. Get in here." Yamato pulled Taichi in, and Tai stood in the hallway, arms around himself, soaking wet. Yamato locked the door and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He wrapped it around his wet friend, and started rubbing his down.   
"Taichi, honestly, with the way it's raining out there…" Yama went to dry his mess of brown hair, but stopped. Taichi was just staring at him.   
"Taichi, what?" Taichi didn't think; yamato's only warning was a slight grin before Taichi wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him.   
  
All the while you were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it   
In your eyes  
  
Taichi pulled back, blush on his face.   
"Yamato, I'm sorry, I didn't think before I…" Taichi trailed off at Yamato's startled expression. Yamato blinked, then made Taichi grin when he returned the favor.  
  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it   
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me 


End file.
